Alistair Theirin
Alistair - jest wesołym i pełnym współczucia Szarym Strażnikiem i jednym z towarzyszy w Dragon Age: Początek. Jest także potencjalną możliwością romansu dla Strażniczki. Przeszłość Alistair urodził się w 9:10 Smoka. On uważa, że jego matka była służką na zamku, która umarła podczas jego porodu. Został wychowany przez Arla Eamona Guerrina z Redcliffe. Arla żona, Arlessa Izolda, podejrzewała, że jej mąż tak dba o Alistaira gdyż jest on jego własnym synem. Nalegała by odesłał chłopca do Zakonu, gdzie zostałby Templariuszem. Podejrzenia Izoldy były bezpodstawne, ponieważ Alistair nie był synem Eamona, ale Króla Marica. Eamon krył chłopca za radą Teyrna Loghaina który nie chciał aby dowiedziała się o nim Rowan, żona Marica. Jednak choć nie jest prawowitym następcą tronu, może go objąć po śmierci swojego przyrodniego brata Cailana Alistair przez wiele lat trenowany był w Zakonie by w końcu przyjąć ostateczne śluby i wstąpić do Zakonu, to właśnie tam zdobył większość swoich umiejętności. Jednak nigdy nie był osobą religijną przez co nie pasował tam. Kiedy Duncan, przyjaciel jego ojca, znalazł go, Alistair nie przyjął jeszcze ślubów i jak zauważył był tam też rozpaczliwie nieszczęśliwy. Podczas turnieju ku czci Szarej Straży, Duncan zdecydował się go zwerbować, choć nie był on najlepszym wojownikiem gdyż przegrał każdą walkę, m.in. z sir Eryhn, kobietą, która dzierżyła miecz i tarczę z niezrównaną gracją, sir Talrewem, przywódcą wielu zwycięstw przeciwko Chasyndom i sir Kalvinem, jednym z najlepszych ostrzy w Fereldenie. Pomimo tego, Duncan podziwiał charakter Alistaira. Wyczuwając, że miał dobre i lojalne serce, Duncan wykorzystał Prawo Poboru do zwerbowania chłopca, gdyż Wielka Kapłanka nie chciała go puścić. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak jej na nim zależało. Wpływ na uniwersum Alistair pojawia się w epilogu, gdy Fiona pokazuje go jego ojcu, Królowi Maricowi. Fiona nie może wychować Alistaira, ze względu na to, iż jest Szarą Strażniczką. Prosi ona Marica, by ten zagwarantował życie Alistairowi z dala od tronu. Duncan obiecuje, iż będzie się opiekować Alistairem i przynosić wieści Maricowi na temat życia chłopca. Dragon Age: Powołanie Maric spełnia prośbę Fiony, oddając Alistaira Eamonowi, arlowi Redcliffe. Alistair wierzy, iż jest synem Marica i służącej oraz bratem Goldanny. Dragon Age: Początek Gdy go spotykamy, Alistair jest najmłodszym członkiem Szarej Straży, oraz naszym pierwszym towarzyszem który pomaga nam podczas Dołączenia w Ostagarze. Jest on dumny z bycia Szarym Strażnikiem, to on nas informuje o poświęceniu jakie wiąże się z bycia Strażnikiem. Jednak nie jest to dla niego łatwe, gdyż cały czas jest w żałobie po śmierci Duncan`a i reszty Bractwa którzy zginęli podczas bitwy. Alistair wtedy składa obietnicę że nie opuści naszego bohatera/bohaterki dopóki Plaga nie zostanie powstrzymana, choćby się zgadzał z naszymi wyborami bądź nie. Rodzina ma duże znaczenie dla Alistair`a. Gdy dowiaduje się co dzieje się na zamku w Redcliffe próbuje za wszelką cenę pomóc rodzinie Eamon`a, choć ci go skrzywdzili i porzucili. Pragnie także spotkać Goldannę, gdyż sądzi, iż jest ona jego przyrodnią siostrą. Jakkolwiek, ich spotkanie nie kończy się zbyt dobrze. Podczas rozmów z nim na tematy rodziny możemy umocnić jego wolę, dzięki czemu będzie bardziej starał się stawiać dobro innych nad siebie, dzięki czemu będzie skłonniejszy aby zostać królem. thumb|Alistair w obozowisku drużyny. Zjazd Możnych jest bardzo kluczowy dla Alistair`a. Jako że jest synem króla Marica, a jego brat nie żyje, Alistair ma prawo do tronu i może zostać królem, rządząc sam/z Anorą/albo naszą bohaterką. Jednak jeśli oszczędzimy Loghain`a, Alistair opuści nas na dobre. Istnieje jeszcze sposób na pozostawienie go poprzez ślub z Anorą, dzięki temu Loghain przeżyje a Alistair zostanie. Gdy pozwolimy mu dokonać zemsty na Loghain`ie, jego córka nie poślubi "mordercy swojego ojca", a gdy wybierzemy Anorę rozkaże ona egzekucję naszego towarzysza, mamy jednak szansę na ocalenie go. Alistair odejdzie i popłynie do Kirkwall. Przed ostateczną bitwą Morrigan składa nam propozycję odbycia Rytuału, możemy rozkazać by to Alistair go z nią odprawił, gdy jest on w związku z naszą Strażniczką ta propozycja nie pogorszy ich relacji. Jednak gdy nasz bohater jest mężczyzną sami możemy Rytuał odprawić, lub także namówić Alistair`a na to. Tak czy siak będzie on z nami do końca bitwy. Jeśli Alistair jest zakochany w naszej bohaterce a my skończymy związek z nim po Zjeździe Możnych, a oferta Morrigan została odrzucona, Alistair sam postanowi zabić Arcydemona. W tym przepadku nie da się go odwieźć od tego pomysłu. Jakakolwiek rozmowa doprowadzi do ostatniego pocałunku, po czym rzuci się on na smoka. Jedyną szansą na ocalenie go jest przyjąć propozycje Morrigan. Epilog * Jeśli wybieramy by Alistair rządził wraz z Anorą, będzie on często podróżował po Fereldenie odwiedzając mieszkańców. * Jeśli Loghain przeżył, a Alistair nie został mężem Anory, opuszcza on Ferelden i zostaje wędrownym pijakiem. * Jeśli nasz bohater/ka dokonuje poświęcenia a Alistair nie zostaje królem, zostaje on przez pewien czas z Szarymi Strażnikami, po czym odchodzi i znika. * Jeśli wybieramy że rządzi Alistair i nasza bohaterka, zostają w Fereldenie, lecz gdy nasza bohaterka nie jest człowiekiem, po krótkim czasie romansowania Strażniczka wyrusza do Weisshaupt - obiecując wrócić wkrótce. * Śmierć Alistaira, albo poprzez stracenie przez Anorę lub na dachu Fortu Drakon. * Jeśli Alistair zostanie królem sam a nasza bohaterka nie zostanie królową, będą się przez pewien czas spotykać, lecz gdy nasza bohaterka nie jest człowiekiem, po krótkim czasie romansowania Strażniczka wyrusza do Weisshaupt - obiecując wrócić wkrótce. * Jeśli nasza bohaterka wdała się z nim w romans, a Alistair poślubił Anorę, będą się potajemnie spotykać, lecz gdy nasza bohaterka nie jest człowiekiem, po krótkim czasie romansowania Strażniczka wyrusza do Weisshaupt - obiecując wrócić wkrótce. Dragon Age: Przebudzenie thumb|Alistair w Przebudzeniu. Alistair pojawia się tylko wtedy gdy zostaje wybrany na króla (w obojętnie jaki sposób). Towarzyszą mu ochroniarze oraz templariusz Rylock. Jeśli Strażnik jest Orlesian, gra przypuszcza, że Alistair był wybranym królem przy Landsmeet. Gdy nasza bohaterka miała romans bądź jest jego żoną, król przyznaje się do stosunków między nimi. Kroniki mrocznych pomiotów Grając pomiotem, spotykamy Alistaira na szczycie Fortu Drakon gdzie walczy z Arcydemonem. Wywnioskować z tego można że sam wędrował przez Ferelden pozyskując sojuszników, gdyż nasz bohater/ka ginie podczas Dołączenia w Ostagarze. Na dachu u jego boku jest Morrigan, Leliana i Pies. [[Plik:DC_Alistair.png|thumb|Alistair w Kronikach mrocznych pomiotów.]]Gdy go pokonamy Alistair ostatni raz rzuci okiem na martwych towarzyszy po czym zostaje dobity. Dragon Age II Gdy w Dragon Age:Początek uczyniliśmy z Alistair`a króla, pojawi się on wraz z Teagan`em w Akcie III w misji Król Alistair. Gdy przybędziemy do Twierdzy będziemy świadkiem kłótni jego z Meredith w związku z kilkoma magami, którzy uciekli do Fereldenu. Gdy mamy ze sobą Aveline i Loghain przeżył w pierwszej części, Alistair będzie o tym gadał. Gdy Strażniczka została królową będzie o niej mówił w żartobliwy sposób. Jednak gdy nasz bohater był mężczyzną Teagan powie mu w trkcie rozmowy że Strażnik prawdopodobnie już jest w Denerim. Tak samo będzie gdyby nasza Strażniczka nie wdała się z nim w romans. Lecz jeśli nasza bohaterka romansował z Alistair`em a poślubił on Anorę, jego wuj wspomni że "wiadomo kto" niedługo wróci. Dobierając odpowiednio pytania dowiemy się że Orlesians częściej pojawiają się w Fereldenie co nie wszystkim się podoba. thumb|Alistair w DA II. Gdyby Alistair pozostał z Szarą Strażą, spotykamy go podczas bitwy z Qunari, pod warunkiem że ktoś z naszego rodzeństwa przeżył Głębokie Ścieżki. Alistair żałuje że nie może nam pomóc z tego powodu że Szara Straż nie miesza się w spory polityczne. Jeśli jego i Strażniczkę coś łączyło, dobierając odpowiednio dialogi przyzna się do tego. Po tym spotkaniu, widzimy Alistair`a po raz ostatni, później dowiadujemy się że zniknął. Jeśli podczas Zjazdu oszczędziliśmy Alistair`a, uda on się do Kirkwall, możemy go spotkać w Akcie I "Pod Wisielcem", gdzie będzie pijany. Opowiada to jak to jest księciem Fereldenu, jeśli mamy ze sobą Izabelą skomentuje ona jego zachowanie. W Akcie II odwiedzi go Teagan który mówi że Alistair może wrócić do Fereldenu. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Jeżeli Strażnik zdecydował się posadzić na tronie Fereldenu Alistaira lub Alistaira i Anorę, udzielają oni schronienia zbuntowanym magom w Redcliffe, ale po ich sprzymierzeniu się z Venatori skazują ich na wygnanie. Jeżeli Alistair pozostał w Szarej Straży, ale nie został królem, pojawia się jako przyjaciel Hawke’a badający tajemnicze zaginięcia i zachowania pozostałych Szarych Strażników. W pewnym momencie, podczas walki z demonem Koszmaru w Pustce, Inkwizytor musi zdecydować, czy poświęcić życie Hawke’a, czy Alistaira, aby umożliwić pozostałym powrót do świata realnego. Po potyczce z Szarmi Strażnikami zwodzonymi przez Koryfeusza zależnie od ich losu Alistair zostanie nowym komendantem Szarej Straży lub urażony opuści szeregi Inkwizycji. W obu przypadkach go już nie spotkamy. Aprobata Strażnik może podnosić wskaźnik aprobaty Alistaira poprzez dawanie prezentów, rozmowy z nim, odpowiednie wybory fabuły. Podczas rozmów z nim często odpowiada żartem (oprócz kwestii Duncana), choć nie wygląda jest on w miarę poważny, dlatego podczas dialogu jeśli nie chcemy się z nim przyjaźnić wystarczy z niego kpić. Gdy chcemy podnieść wskaźnik aprobaty wystarczy podczas rozmów o Duncanie odpowiadać to co chciałby usłyszeć, czy współczuć mu, itd. Alistair traktuje kobiety z szacunkiem, jest romantykiem, jest odzwierciedleniem szlachetnego rycerza. Są różne sposoby by rozpocząć z nim romans jako Strażniczka, trzeba chwalić go, współczuć oraz mówić że go lubimy. Poważnie traktuje związki oraz sprawy z nim związane, choć sam nigdy w żadnym nie był. Lubi czuć się potrzebny. Natomiast nie lubi gdy się go wyśmiewa. Wskaźnik sam wskaże miłość, gdy będzie odpowiednio wysoki. Następnie zaprosi naszą bohaterkę do namiotu. Jeśli Alistair będzie zainteresowany naszą Strażniczką i wręczy nam różę a my zaakceptujemy prezent, a w tym czasie romansujemy z Lelianą lub Zevrenem, będzie chciał by bohaterka dokonała wyboru z kim chce być. Misje Dragon Age:Początek * Plik:quest-Początek.png Rodzina Alistair`a Dragon Age II * Plik:Quest-DA2.png Król Alistair Prezenty Alistair interesuje się figurkami oraz runami, dlatego to będą dla niego idealne prezenty. Następująca lista to: * thumb|left Amulet matki Alistair`a - znajduje się na głównym poziomie zamku w Redcliffe w biurku. * thumb|left Czarny kamień runiczny - znajduje się w thaigu Aeducana w skrzyni. * thumb|left Tarcza Duncana - znajdziemy ją dopiero po uwolnieniu Riordiana, powie nam o tajnej skrytce Strażników. Znajduje się ona w magazynie w Denerim. * thumb|left Kielich Dołączenia - możemy go zdobyć jedynie z dodatkiem Powrót do Ostagaru, a znajdziemy go kawałek od miejsca gdzie przeszliśmy Dołączenie. * thumb|left Onyksowa figurka demona - znajdziemy ją we wschodniej części Lasu Bracilian w kupie kości. * thumb|left Mała rzeźbiona figurka - znajduje się w skrzyni w Lothering po uratowaniu Bodahna. * thumb|left Kamienna figurka smoka - znajduje się na górnym poziomie zamku w Redcliffe w skrzyni. * thumb|left Biały kamień runiczny - znajduje się Wielkiej Sali w Kręgu Maginów w ciele jednego z plugawców. * thumb|left Kamienna figurka wojownika - jedna z jaskiń w zniszczonej świątyni, w kupie śmieci. Ciekawostki * W Pustce marzy o spotkaniu swojej siostry i jej dzieci. * Rowan nie mogła się dowiedzieć o istnieniu Alistaira, gdyż narodził się on kilka lat po jej śmierci. * W dzieciństwie raz spotkał swojego ojca i przyrodniego brata. * Cailan wiedział o istnieniu Alistaira. * Jeśli Inkwizytor poprze magów, a Alistair pozostanie w Szarej Straży, nie rozpozna on Fiony, ani ona jego. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie nadarzy się okazja do spotkania z matką. * Jeśli Bohater Fereldenu żyje, a Alistair pozostał w Szarej Straży, w Dragon Age: Inkwizycja wspomni, że pierwszym tropem na uniknięcie Powołania na jaki wpadł razem z Bohaterem Fereldenu była właśnie Fiona, z którą o tym rozmawiali. Kategoria:Szarzy Strażnicy Kategoria:Postaci (Początek) Kategoria:Postaci (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fereldeńczycy Kategoria:Templariusze Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Postaci (Przebudzenie) Kategoria:Szlachta Fereldenu Kategoria:Postaci z komiksów Kategoria:Postaci (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Postaci z gier Kategoria:Postaci (Powołanie) Kategoria:Towarzysze (Początek)